


Defect Omega

by Charming_Mika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, True Mates, forced mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Mika/pseuds/Charming_Mika
Summary: Omegas produce enough slick in heat or when arroused to handle an Alphas knot, right? Not poor Kai. No matter how often he and his Alpha Jake do it, it’s like he’s a virgin every single time.His Alpha starts to get annoyed with his ongoing whinning and asks a doctor for advise... The doctor is a bit old-fashined.





	1. The consultation

The treatment room was small and all white, a clock on the wall was the only one to break the silence during the wait for the doctor. I‘m so embarassed to be here, I can literally taste my stress pheromones, but Jake forced me to come along...like he always does. He’s older and my Alpha so I have actually no real choice.

“Kai stop fucking around and calm down, I‘m not here for fun. I want a fucking solution so you stop crying at home all the time when I wanna do you.” Jake growled out loud, scaring me tremendously. He put a hand on my bonding scar and started to rub it, automatically my body feels like lax and I calm down a bit.

The doctor comes in, an rather old man with probably a lot of experience. Jake stands up to shake his hand and greet him politely.  
“Mr. and Mr. Parker, how can I help you today? Please don’t hesitate to explain your problem in a detailed way.”

Oh Jake will just to make me feel small and like a real disappointment

“Every single time I wanna claim my Omega he’s getting scared and tries to talk himself out of it. I feel like a freaking molester. Just to mention sex makes him all tense, I can feel it through the bond. When I kinda get him to do it with me he cries and begs me to hurry up and come and the worst is when I have my rut.”

I started to shake after he began to talk about these most private things but I stayed silent and looked down. Alpha is getting more and more frustrated so I must behave otherwise he’s getting really really pissed.  
And I’m the one who will pay for that.

“What happens during that time period?” The doctor asked and continues to make notes. I don’t wanna know what he’s writing down there.

“Normally the Alpha’s rut triggers the Omega’s heat, right? Well apparently my fucking Omega doesn’t get that. He tries to run away and begs me to spare him because I would rip him apart. Of course my instincts do not agree, all I see is my right to take what’s mine. After I’m done with him he lipms out of bed to get way from his Alpha, I have to stand up and drag him back every single time it’s fucking annoying.” He rubs his temples and exhales heavily. “I love my Omega but I have needs too and he’s so selfish.”

I choked. I’m not the one being freaking selfish! Who was it who brought me home from a parking lot and not letting me go afterwards?! Because we’re ‘fated’ to be with each other he bit me without my consent and...forced himself into me. I’m fated to be with my rapist but because of my fucking hormones and the bond I started to develop feelings as well.

“Considering what you have said so far, it seems that your Omega’s natural lubrication system is defect. Omega, can you explain why you do not want to give your Alpha what he rightfully deserves?”

I hesitate. Even if I’d tell the truth, this mann seems to not care at all and I cannot imagine what Jake would do.

“It h-hurts so bad when Alpha..puts it inside me. I feel like dying and want to get away even though, of course I l-love him. He prepares me so much b-but it’s not really helping me.”

Ge nods and I seem to have not insulted Jake, which is really relieving.

“Ah...thank you. Mr. Parker have you considered to tie your Omega up? This seems to be just a case of a fasty Omega who needs to learn discipline and respect yet. Omegas are made to service their Alphas and not to be selfish. He just needs training.”

I sarted to cry and panic “No no no please no Alpha I’m not selfish I wanna please you please don’t tie me up.”

Jake gave me a horrifying glare and I shut up. After that they sent me out of the room to wait outside. After 30 minutes Alpha came out and grabbed my leash violently.

“Kai we’re leaving come on.” 

The car ride home was silent, I didn’t dare to cry. I’m terrified and he’s furious, that’s a great combination for sure. We arrived at 7pm and I could hear nothing but my heartbeat, it’s been 6 weeks since our last..love making but I fear it won’t be a lucky night tonight. I just wanna hide.

“Bedroom, now. I’m coming in a few minutes, don’t you dare trying to get away or I make you wish you wer never born Omega.”

I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer and I sobbed out an “Y-yes A-Alpha“. I made my way to the most fearsome room in the house, already feeling the painful experience.

I knew what to do : strip, lay on your back, open your legs and that’s what I do. Tears stream down my face knowing I cannot escape this time. He’s pissed off and wants to relieve his stress.

He came in with ropes and a new collar in his hands. The moment I saw that I dashed to the window out of panic and instinct, I don’t care if I’ll die it’s better than be helpless infront of a predator.

He knew what I was trying and launched forward to grab me and throw me on the bed. I’m scatching, kicking and punching him but it’s no use he’s too strong and now too angry to leave me alone.

He flipped me onto my stomach which is kinda new, he prefers to look into my face and tell me to look at him and stop crying when we do it. But this time he ties my hands together and my feet to the bed. I’m crying and crying but he doesn’t care.

“The doctor told me I need to train your body to stop you acting up and submit. This will help you my love, just relax and submit like a good Omega.”

“Please just stop no I don’t want this you will hurt me so bad please no!” I screamed but he ignored me.

“Shhh, first it will hurt more than usual because I won’t prep you or use lube. The doctor said our most primitive instincts will work the best this way. I’m also knotting you today, I know we do that only during my rut but this is a special occasion my love.”

 

I squirmed and tried to takk him out of it but I suddenly I feel his head at my entrance and struggled so hard to kina get away from this terror 

“Stop resisting so much it will make it even more painful for you Kai! Shut up and be good!” 

He stred to press inside but I clenched like my life depended on it, I wouldn’t allow him to enter me it’s impossible! 

“Please no oh god help me I don’t want this” I sobbed

He pressed his whole body weight on me abd it became more and more difficult to fight him, my hole gave out and he pressed it inside 

“AGHHHHGGG NO PLEASE YOUR KILLING ME I DONT WANNA GHH PLEASE STOPP ALPHA IT HURTS SO MUCH NO PLEA-“ “Shut the fuck up” is all he said and put his hand over my mouth to kill my noises and all I could do was crieying

I couldn’t escape as he took me like an animal to satisfy his lust. I smelled my blood and begged for unconsciousness. Every single thrust was like a knife tearing me up but he didn’t care.

This is how our society works, once you’re an Alpha’s Omega you’re at his or her mercy. 

He grunts into my ear as he slowly reached his climax, I knew what that means, his knot.  
I tried to suffocate myself with the pillow to escape this but he knew what I was trying and pulled me back by my hair.

“Are you ready my Omega? alpha will fill you up real good and make sure to pump you completely full. Doesn’t that sound perfect?”

I couldn’t listen to him because his knot grew and grew and I knew it would kill me, what a death this will be, killed by an horny alpha knot.

I welcome the darkness that appeared in front of my eyes like a lifesaver, I gave up and let him take control over my body.


	2. The aftermath

Pain.

That’s all Kai could feel, his body has been ravished and abused by the man he’s supposed to love in society’s eyes. His abductor. His rapist. His Alpha.

He slowly opened his praying he’d be alone and his wishes were granted, no Alpha in sight. He tries to stand up but it feels like his spinal cord is ripped through. He collapses on the floor.

He cannot cry, all the fluids in his body are gone. He tries to crawl to the bathroom to wash this nightmare away and escape the room he dreads so much.

“What the fuck are you doing on the floor Kai?” his Alpha asked slightly amused but still threatening.

No. Not again. No no no. His anxiety rises and Kai starts to panic, pathetically crawling to the bathroom door.

“I-I wanna-a clean m-myself up A-Alpha.” he chokes out. Jake comes over and lifts him up, Kai squirms but quickly quiets down, trying to ignore the pain he’s in.

“We will take a bath together, the doctor said our bond will like this intimacy and help you get used to this.”

This goddamn doctor. Just another cheesy Alpha who wants all Omegas to be submit and brainless little housewives and birth machines.

Apparently Jake had prepared a bath, seeing the tub being nearly ready. He slides us into the bath and makes sure my behind is tight and secure next to his semi hard dick. Please don’t tell me he wants to continue

“A-Alpha, Kai stutters out and tries to move away a tiny bit, I’m really hurting plea-“ “Kai if I want to do you I don’t need your permission, I just wanna check if nothing is teared down there.” Jake abruptly says.

His mind was still a bit slow and he is really tired but the instant he felt Jakes fingers at his entrance he srts to cry and shiver. Not again.

“I must have the biggest crybaby Omega on fucking earth. Calm down and let me in.” He presses his fingers forward and the pain doubles inside Kai.

“Pull them out pull them out pull them out!” He begs and squirms but his Alpha ,yet again, buts a hand over his mouth to quiet his disobedience.

“There’s a lot of cum coming out”, he proudly announces which makes Kai sick to the stomach, “but also a lot of blood, we’ll wait another day but if it does not heal itself we’ll see the doctor.”

Kai stopped listening as soon as he saw the bathtubs water turing slightly red. Jake reopened his wounds purposely! To punish Kai, he’s sure about that.

“Alpha p-please I’m clean c-can we out now?” He just wants to break down somewhere. Why him?

“Mhmm I think you need to do something for me before that, my love.” He guides my hand towards his hard dick, seeing his cum floating out of me must have arroused him. Disgusting.

Kai knows what to do, he starts to get his Alpha off with his tiny hand. He feels like a piece of meat, something his Alpha can use whenever he wants.

Jake lets the water out if the tub so there’s just a bit left. “Kai hurry up and suck me like the bitch you are.”  
He pushes his head towards him and Kai starts to struggle and tries to push away.

“Wai-wait! Alph-“ Jake just pused inside without paying him attention. He chokes around him and drool drips down his chin, he hates sucking on the thing which makes him gave so much pain.

Jake comes down his throat and pulls out before je knots his mouth. “Didn’t knot your tight throat so be grateful. Let’s get outa here so you can make lunch.”

“Yes Alpha. Thank you Alpha.”

If he survives this hell hole, he will chop off this man’s dick und push it down his ugly throat.


	3. The running (I)

Clouds are beautiful. They live high in the sky and seem to be fluffy and just...gorgeous. The come in every shape and have lots of different colors, when they’re sad they cry and when they’re happy the shine bright like a diamond. Clouds are beautiful. I want to be as free as a cloud.  
Kai is deep in thoughts as he looked out of the now barred window, his thoughtful Alpha did this because he wants to keep him safe and sound. Kai is basically a prisoner and he knew this too well.

Kais reality is not as bright and careless as he wants it to be. He wasn’t allowed to show his sad emotional moments or speak his mind about certain topics, such as consent. His Alpha’s opinion is that what’s his is his, no choice given. 

His rear was still arching, his ass was on fire after a hard punishing spanking session and his body was covered in hickeys and bruises. Even breathing hurts at this point.

Kai’s Alpha was out shopping, not that Kai couldn’t move anyways but just to be sure to humiliate his Omega a bit more he tied his left foot to the bedpost after he cleaned him up. Kai needed to say thank you for being thoughtful and caring, he just wanted to throw up on his precious Alpha.

All day long everything Kai could do is either sleep, cry or stare out of the window. A simple life for a so called simple minded Omega.

Because of the usual silence the key in the keyhole was like thunder to him, all his senses began to awaken from the monotonous activity.  
Alpha was earlier back as expected.

“Kai? I’m back. Hope you behaved yourself or you get another punishment you feisty thing.” He winked at me when he entered our bedroom.  
“Seems like you did behave, that’s great! You’re starting to become an obedient little Omega. That’s how it’s supposed to be babe.” He coons mockingly.

“W-Welcome back home, Alpha.” Kai’s voice was merely above a whisper.

“As you know baby boy, in the last days I made sure to pump you full of my love seeds out of 2 big reasons dear. Do you know why?” 

Kai shook his head to avoid talking out of line.

“Simple minded as ever! I finally wanna get you pregnant you dumb Omega! I want to see you round and big with my child.” 

Kai’s blood ran cold in an instant. Pregnancy. He didn’t even consider thinking about this. W-What if he bear his abuser an Omega? Would he kill it or force Kai to abandon him or her? 

“P-Pregnancy d-dear? Don’t y-you think we’re too y-young for children? I’d l-love to have your child b-but isn’t it s bit e-early?”

“When I want you to bear my child, you fucking accept that and bear me my Alpha child!” His Alpha slapped his still hurting ass in a vicious way.

“Anything you wanna add Kai?” He threatens me with already lifting his hands for another slap.

“W-W-Would you prefer a girl or a boy?” 

The question was not expected, his Alpha started to think about this.

“I want an Alpha, it’s other gender is nothing I care about babe. You better make an effort to produce an Alpha. It’s either an Alpha or a miscarriage for you, and trust me I’ll know what it’s gonna be.”


End file.
